Sequel Of Goodbye,My love
by J.njen
Summary: -CH3 Update!-Sequel Dari Goodbye,My Love. Masa lalu, Saat Kyungsoo dan Jongin Bertemu membawa sejuta kenangan KAISOO! Friendship, Hurt/Comfort. DLDR, RnR?
1. Chapter 1

SEQUEL OF GOODBYE, MY LOVE

AUTHOR : SONG SOO RI

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

Pairing : KaiSoo

Genre: Hurt/comfort, Friendship(?)

Warn: Aneh,GaJe, Bikin sakit perut sama mual, GS! Hurt/Comfort Gagal, Friendship Gagal! DLDR, RnR?

-SEQUEL OF GOODBYE, MY LOVE-

Setelah Hari itu, Dimana hari Kyungsoo mencurahkan semua perasaannya pada pantai kyungsoo mencoba menjauhi kai, Mulai dengan mengganti HandPhone, Apartemen, Bahkan pindah ke Seoul.

Di Universitasnya Yang baru dia Selalu tersenyum, bahkan terkesan membuat kericuhan yang membuat semua orang tertawa, tetapi tetap saja kyungsoo merasa ada yang kurang dari kehidupannya, Teman-teman bahkan sahabat barunya pun tidak ada yang tahu jika ia menyimpan luka yang sangat dalam. Setiap Hujan turun Kyungsoo akan memutar sebuah lagu dan menangis semalaman. Kyungsoo juga sensitif dengan kata 'cinta pertama', setiap teman-temannya membicarakan tentang hal itu kyungsoo telihat seperti menahan tangisan.

Kyungsoo PoV

Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakan Kai? K-kenapa? Hikss... aku merindukannya, Benar benar merindukannya. Hujan. Kata itu seakan menyimpan banyak sekali kenangan. Kenangan saat aku dan dia bersama, akan kah kejadian itu terulang kembali? Apakah aku masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk itu? Hikss... Kim Jongin, Kumohon kembalilah menjadi Kai yang dulu aku kenal.

Kyungsoo PoV end

Flashback

Hujan turun sangat deras ketika Kyungsoo baru ingin pulang sekolah, Ia melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Sekolah memang sejak tadi sudah dibubarkan, tetapi Kyungsoo harus terjebak karena gurunya yang meminta bantuan untuk diajari cara mengunakan Handphone Barunya.

'Aishh menyebalkan sekali sih! Gara-gara membantu si tua peot itu aku harus terjebak seperti ini! Kalau tidak tau cara menggunakannya tidak usah beli makanya!' Gerutu Kyungsoo Dalam hati

Kyungsoo berada di lobby sekolahnya, menunggu hujan mereda karena ia tidak minta dijemput dan handphonenya Mati karena kehabisan baterai.

"Hai" tiba-tiba seorang pria muncul disamping Kyungsoo, sontak kyungsoo kaget dan hampir terjatuh jika lelaki itu tidak memegang pinggangnya.

Kyungsoo buru-buru bangun dan menunduk, menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya yang putih. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan kyungsoo, Lelaki itu tampak salah tingkah dan menggaruk tekuknya tidak nyaman. Hening menyelimuti keduanya sampai lelaki tadi memulai pembicaraan.

"Ekhmmmm, baiklah, Maafkan aku bila aku tadi tidak sopan, enghh..."

"Kyungsoo, Do kyungsoo"

"Ahhh... kyungsoo-ssi,aku Kim Jongin"

"Annyeong Jongin-ssi"

"aku tadi ingin menawarkan pulang bersama karena kelihatannya kau tidak membawa payung, benarkan kyungsoo-ssi?"

"Ohhh Ne, Gomawo Jongin-ssi"

"Ehmm, lebih baik kau panggil aku Jongin saja, Tidak usah memakai embel-embel ssi. Dan sebaliknya aku juga akan memanggil mu Kyungsoo, Bagaimana?"

"Hmmm, Boleh"

Mulai saat itu Kyungsoo dan jongin Mulai akrab hingga menjalin persahabatan.

-SEQUEL OF GOODBYE, MY LOVE-

"Jongin-ah!" Panggil Kyungsoo saat melihat Jongin sedang beristirahat seusai bermain basket di lapangan, Melihat Kyungsoo datang, Muka jongin berseri-seri dan langsung mendatangi kyungsoo

"Ini, Aku membawakan mu Minuman, Kau Pasti Sangat lelah kan?" Ucap kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan minuman

"Gomawo, Ehmmmm Pulang sekolah kau ada acara tidak? Kalau tidak kita ke Lotte World yuk!" mendengar hal itu Kyungsoo langsung Senang karena beberapa hari ini ia kebosanan saat sudah berpisah dari jongin (pulang sekolah)

"Baiklah! Kebetulan aku tidak ada acara"Jongin Pun ikut tersenyum dan mengajak Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu tempat duduk penonton

Mereka pun melihat lapangan basket yang kosong, Hening tercipta diantara mereka. Yang satu memejamkan mata sambil menikmati hembusan angin dan yang satu lagi sibuk memandangi seseorang yang membuat hari-harinya lebih berwarna.

Sebenarnya Jongin sudah lama menyukai Kyungsoo tetapi ia tidak berani menyatakannya. hingga waktu itu datang, Hari dimana Kyungsoo sedang menunggu hujan berhenti, Jongin menganggapnya awal yang bagus untuk memulai hubungan. Hingga saat ini ia menjadi Sahabat dari Kyungsoo.

Merasa diawasi, Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan langsung berhadapan dengan muka Jongin. Rona samar muncul di wajahnya, Ia tiba-tiba mengingat hari dimana ia dan jongin bertemu. Hari itu jongin memegangnya agar tidak jatuh.

"J-jongin, N-nanti sore kita jadi ke Lotte World kan?" Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan perhatian jongin dari wajahnya dan berhasil! Jongin mulai menjauhkan wajahnya darj wajah kyungsoo

"Hmmm, tentu saja jadi!" Balas Jongin Semangat, Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat sahabatnya bertingkah seperti itu

-SEQUEL OF GOODBYE, MY LOVE-

"Yah Hujan Jongin! Bagaimana ini? Kita tidak jadi Ke lotte World dong?" Kesal Kyungsoo, Rasanya Ia ingin memakan semua awan yang ada dia langit untuk mencegah terjadinya Hujan tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Semua sudah terjadi

"Kita tunggu sampai sekolah Sepi dulu okey?" Kata Jongin, Dia berusaha merendam kekesalan kyungsoo dengan cara menceritakan beberapa lelucon yang membuat kyungsoo tertawa.

Tidak sadar sekolah mereka sudah sepi tetapi hujan masih belum reda. Tiba-tiba Jongin Menarik tangan kyungsoo menuju lapangan Basket, alhasil mereka basah tetapi Jongin malah Menarik kyungsoo untuk menari di bawah hujan.

"Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan? Nanti Kita bisa sakit!" Omel Kyungsoo pada Jongin tetapi Jongin tidak mengindahkan omongan kyungsoo dan masih mengajak Kyungsoo menari, dan akhirnya Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan menari bersama Jongin.

"Seru kan? Tenang saja kita tidak akan sakit kok!" Kata Jongin sambil terus melompat-lompat bersama kyungsoo

"Iya Ini seru Jongin! Hahahaha" Jongin tertegun sejenak, Semenjak ia menjadi sahabat kyungsoo baru pertama kali ini dia melihat kyungsoo sangat Ceria dan Bahagia.

"Ehhh, Kai kenapa melamun?" Lamunan jongin buyar seketika dan alis Jongin berkerut ketika mendengar nama orang lain, Jongin melihat kekanan dan kekiri tapi tidak ada siapapun yang bernama Kai

"Siapa itu kai?" Tanya Jongin yang masih bingung

"Kau! Mulai sekarang aku akan Memanggil mu Kai! Tidak apa-apa kan?" Dan lagi, Baru pertama kali Jongin melihat Muka Memelas Kyungsoo, Tentu saja Jongin Tidak bisa menolak, Ia menyimpulkan bahwa Kai adalah nama kesayangan Kyungsoo untuk Jongin.

"Tentu Saja! Hehehe... ayo kita bermain lagi!" Ucap Jongin

Setelah itu mereka kembali menari-nari lalu Jongin mengendong Kyungsoo seperti karung beras dan berputar-putar sampai akhirnya mereka jatuh terlentang dan menikmati hujan yang mengguyur tubuh mereka

-SEQUEL OF GOODBYE, MY LOVE-

"Kai, Terima Kasih ya Sudah mengajakku hujan-hujanan, Aku bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali aku hujan-hujanan" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengeringkan Rambutnya menggunakan handuk putih. Setelah bermain hujan Kyungsoo dipaksa masuk ke Apartemen Jongin.

"Hmmm..., Hey Kyungsoo kemarilah! Supnya sudah siap!" Panggil Jongin dari arah dapur

"Wahh, Aromanya enak! Kau bisa memasak?" Jongin hanya dapat menggaruk tekuknya karena malu

"Hmmm... bisa sih, tetapi hanya sedikit" Kyungsoo yang melihat kelakuan Sahabatnya pun terkekeh dan mulai mencoba Sup yang Dibuat Jongin

"Wahh! Jongin, Ini enak sekali! Aku saja yang perempuan tidak bisa memasak seperti ini!" Puji kyungsoo kepada Jongin

"Kau berlebihan! Ini biasa saja tahu rasanya!"

" Baby Don't Cry tonight

Eodumi geochigo namyeon" Kyungsoo benyanyi lirih ketika selesai makan, meskipun lirih Jongin masih bisa mendengarnya

" Baby Don't Cry tonight

Eobseotdeon iri dwel geoya" Jongin melanjutkan lagu yang tadi Kyungsoo nyanyikan, Setelahnya mereka berduet menyanyikan Lagu 'Baby Dont cry' yang dinyanyikan Oleh EXO tersebut

"Hufttt, Kau menyukai EXO?" Tanya Jongin pada kyungsoo yang sedang minum

"Hmmmm, aku suka lagunya bagus-bagus" balas Kyungsoo sesudah minum

"Hmm kau benar, berarti selera kita sama ya! Aku juga Suka EXO!" Muka jongin berseri kembali ketika mengetahui banyak cara yang memudahkannya mendekati Kyungsoo

"Yasudah, Aku pulang dulu ya Kai! Daah~" Ucap kyungsoo keluar dari apartemen Jongin dengan tangan yang melambai-lambai

"Iyaa, Dah" Jongin balik melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke kyungsoo. Setelah kyungsok pulang Jongin langsung berlari ke tempat tidur dan Bermimpi indah.

-SEQUEL OF GOODBYE, MY LOVE-

Semenjak hari itu Jongin makin dekat dengan Kyungsoo, Mengantarkan sampai depan kelas,Kekantin bersama, jalan-jalan bersama, dan melakukan hal-hal lainnya yang seharusnya dilakukan sepasang kekasih. Mereka sudah sering dibilang berpacaran, tetapi Kyungsoo selalu meluruskan bahwa itu hanya bentuk kasih sayang kepada sahabat. Jongin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa meng'iya'kan meski Hatinya benar-benar sakit.

"Kai! Kau kenapa? Mukamu pucat sekali!" Ucap kyungsoo setelah melihat Muka sahabatnya itu pucat pasih

"Oh? Ahh tidak apa apa kok, hanya sedikit pusing" balas Jongin Lesu, dia memang tidak enak badan tadi pagi. Tetapi ia ingin bertemu kyungsoo, jadi ia nekat masuk sekolah

Mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya yang begitu lesu, Kyungsoo menaruh punggung tangannya di kening Jongin

"Astaga Kai! Badanmu panas sekali! Ayo kita kerumah sakit!" Panik kyungsoo saat merasakan panas di kening Jongin sangatlah panas, mungkin dapat membuat telur matang dengan sempurna -menurut kyungsoo-

"Tidak, aku tidak apa apa kok" Ucap Jongin mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo yang sangat panik, sebenarnya didalam hatinya ia sangat senang karena Kyungsoo menkhawatirkannya.

"Tidak bisa! Ayo kita ke apartemenmu! Biar aku yang mengobatimu!" Kyungsoo sangat tidak suka jika orang membantahnya, jadi mau tak mau Jongin harus mau

-SEQUEL OF GOODBYE, MY LOVE-

"Ini, Makanlah" sambil menyodorkan nampan berisi bubur dan air putih. setelah mengompres Jongin, Kyungsoo langsung membuat bubur agar sahabatnya itu baikan.

Jongin langsung memakannya tanpa jeda, alhasil ia tersedak

"Astaga Kai! Makan pelan-pelan! Tersedak kan! Kau juga, sudah tau tidak enak badan malah dipaksakan sekolah!" Omel kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan air putih yang berada di nampan tadi

"Mian, habisnya aku ingin bertemu denganmu Kyungie. Aku tidak bisa satu haripun tanpamu!" Balas Jongin dengan Muka memelas yang sangat tidak pas untuk dirinya yang terlihat Manly

"Aishh kau ini lebay sekali sih! Dan jangan Memelas seperti itu! Tidak cocok untukmu" Kyungsoo merasakan pipinya memerah samar, tetapi ia tidak menganggap itu

"Memang benar kok!"

"Sudah kau istirahat saja!"

"Aku ingin tidur bersamamu Kyungie, Boleh tidak?"

"Hmmmm, bagaimana ya?" Kyungsoo menaruh ibu jari dan jari telunjuknua di dagu, memasang pose Berpikir

"Kumohon!" Sekali lagi Jongin memelas

"Baiklah" lalu kyungsoo mulai menaiki ranjang dan tidur bersama Jongin.

Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak, mereka hanya tidur bersama dan berpelukan untuk menghangatkan diri. Di sela-sela tidurnya Jongin tersenyum dan kembali tidur dengan nyenyak.

Flashback End

Jongin PoV

Rasanya ada yang kurang ketika Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi dari hidupku, Bagaimana pun dia adalah Cinta pertamaku, Orang yang mengisi Hidupku, Orang yang menyayangiku sebagai seorang sahabat, Meski aku menyayanginya sebagai seorang yang spesial. Aku merasa sakit ketika ia selalu bilang bahwa kami hanya sekedar sahabat, padahal aku menginginkan lebih.

Sekarang aku juga ingin bahagia, Melupakan Kyungsoo dan memulai Hidup baru bersama Sehun, Orang yang saat ini menjabat sebagai kekasihku. Meski setengah hatiku masih berada bersama Kyungsoo.

Jongin PoV end

TBC/END?

Haiii, Aku bawain sequelnya Goodbye, My love nihh...

Sebenernya ini lebih ke bagian Flashbacknya Dari pada kehidupan mereka yang selanjutnya, aku ngasih pilihan mau TBC/END aja

Soalnya kalo Dijadiin lanjutan aku bakal ceritain pas mereka ketemu lagi gitu ._.

Tapi kalo cerita yang ini bukan berdasarkan Real life aku, Tapi hanya imajinasi aku...

Kalo ngerasa ada persamaan sama apapun, Anggep aja aku terinspirasi dari hal itu

Contoh bagian Hujan-hujanan, itu aku terinspirasi dari MV nya Bigbang yang let's Not Fallin Love. Jadi maafin ya ._.

Yaudah gitu aja, Bhayy~~

Song Soo Ri


	2. Chapter 2

SEQUEL OF GOODBYE, MY LOVE

AUTHOR : SONG SOO RI

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Sisanya nyusul.

Pairing : KaiSoo, LuSoo,KaiHun

Genre: Hurt/comfort, Friendship(?)

Warn: Aneh,GaJe, Bikin sakit perut sama mual,Typo bertebaran, GS! Hurt/Comfort Gagal, Friendship Gagal! DLDR, RnR? Girl! Kyungsoo,Sehun Boy! Kai,Luhan

-sequel of Goodbye,My Love-

Langit mendung,Menandakan bahwa Hujan akan turun dan membasahi permukaan Bumi. Di bawah Langit yang mendung itu, Seorang Do Kyungsoo sedang melepas penat sambil berputar-putar di area Lapangan yang sangat luas. Karena Lapangan itu Kosong, maka kyungsoo bisa bebas menari sambil menangis disini.

TES. TES. TES

Air Hujan pun mulai turun bersamaan dengan kyungsoo yang menitikan air matanya. Ia jatuh terduduk sambil menangis, ia memilih menangis dalam hujan karena air matanya akan tersamarkan. Isakan kecil mulai mengalun dari bibir kecil kyungsoo, bukannya mereda, Kyungsoo malah tambah menangis lebih ketika ia meraung-raung.

Semua yang dilakukan kyungsoo adalah karena ia mengingat masa lalunya, masa lalunya bersama Kai. Cinta pertamanya.

Another Side

Jongin Melihat kearah jendela, "Hujan", kata itu tiba-tiba lolos tanpa diperintahkan dari mulutnya. Jongin tersenyum miris Saat ia melihat hujan, Ia merasa jika hujan membawa kenangan masa lalunya. Ya, Kenangan saat bersama Kyungsoo.

TES

Setitik air mata meluncur dari mata Jongin, Entah mengapa ketika ia Mengenang Kyungsoo ia kembali merasa sakit. Sakit ketika ia hanya di anggap sebagai sahabat, Sakit karena tidak bisa melupakan kyungsoo, dan Sakit Karena Hanya bisa Mencintai Kyungsoo. Ya, Walaupun Jongin telah Berpacaran dengan Sehun dia tetap tidak bisa melupakan Kyungsoo. Rasanya ada yang kosong didalam tubuhnya. Buru-buru Jongin menghapus air matanya

SREK

Jongin menutup Jendela dengan menarik tirai yang ada. Ia tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan Kyungsoo, Orang yang membuatnya Jatuh cinta, Dan Seorang sahabat yang baik untuknya.

Miris bukan? Keduanya saling menyukai, ani mereka bahkan saling Mencintai. Tetapi hanya karena tidak dapat saling jujur mereka harus saling kehilangan. Mencoba melupakan pun tidak bisa, Hanya Sakit dan penyesalan yang mendatangi mereka.

-Sequel Of Goodbye,My love-

"Hai Kyung" Sapa Luhan sambil duduk di kursi sebelah kyungsoo. Luhan adalah Teman Kyungsoo di Seoul. Apartemen Kyungsoo dan Luhan sama, Bahkan bersebelahan. Jadi sudah pasti mereka sangat dekat

"Oh, Hai Lu." Jawab Kyungsoo seadanya, Ia merasa Kurang enak badan saat ini. Mungkin karena Efek Bermain hujan semalaman. Luhan bisa melihat muka pucat kyungsoo, ia merasa ada yang salah

"Kyung, Kau kenapa? Mukamu pucat sekali?" Selidik Luhan, tetapi kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan menggeleng-gelengkan Kepalanya. Luhan menaruh Punggung tangannya pada Kyungsoo

"Ya ampun Kyung! Kau panas sekali! Ayo kembali kita pulang saja!" Ucap Luhan sambil menggendong Kyungsoo ala Bridal. Untung keadaan Kampus saat itu sangat sepi,Tentu sepi karena Kyungsoo dan luhan datang 2 jam sebelum jamnya Dimulai.

"Lu, Aku baik-baik saja. Tenanglah! Ayo kembali lagi ke kampus" Kyungsoo mencoba memberontak ketika luhan Menggendongnya, tetapi saat itu ia sangat lemas dan tidak dapat melawan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa Tenang jika kau sakit seperti ini?! Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu, Kau tahu?!" Balas luhan sedikit membentak, ia benar-benar tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Orang yang sangat kau cintai sedang sakit dan sangat lemas, Jika kau menjadi dia apakah kau akan tinggal diam? Tentu saja tidak. Maka dari itu mengertilah posisi luhan

Luhan pun lari kearah mobil sport merahnya, lalu ia membuka pintu dan menurunkan Kyungsoo di dalam, ia pun langsung duduk di kursi pengemudi. Dengan cepat Luhan mengemudikan mobilnya itu ke apartemennya yang kira-kira berjarak 1,5 kilometer.

-sequel of Goodbye,my love-

Kyungsoo mulai membuka matanya perlahan dan merejab beberapa kali, ketika jiwanya sudah terkumpul sepenuhnya tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka menampilkan luhan yang membawa nampan berisi bubur dan minuman. Ya, Akhirnya Mereka tidur bersama, Sama ketika Jongin sakit dan Kyungsoo yang merawatnya, Namun saat ini terjadi beberapa perubahan. Kyungsoo yang sakit dan luhan yang Merawatnya.

TBC

Haii Aku balik lagi nih :v

Chapter ini pendek ya? Iya, aku bikin cerita pendek-pendek aja soalnya aku pake HP. Kebetulan Laptopku lagi rusak dan lagi di Servis, So maaf kalau cerita-ceritaku yang ini maupun yang lain pendek-pendek ya? :v

Sebenernya aku rada binggung, Ini kan sequel tapi kok malah lebih banyak dari story pertamanya? :v Bodo lah yang penting senang xD

Btw, Besok aku UTS. Doain ya semoga lancar dan kayaknya aku gak bisa Update dulu sementara waktu karena hp aku ini bakalan disita. Dan makasih yang udh Riview buat cerita aku ini~. Udah dulu yah? Bhayyy~.

Review?

Song Soo Ri


	3. Chapter 3

SEQUEL OF GOODBYE, MY LOVE

AUTHOR : SONG SOO RI

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Sisanya nyusul.

Pairing : KaiSoo, LuSoo,KaiHun

Genre: Hurt/comfort, Friendship(?)

Warn: Aneh,GaJe, Bikin sakit perut sama mual,Typo bertebaran, GS! Hurt/Comfort Gagal, Friendship Gagal! DLDR, RnR? Girl! Kyungsoo,Sehun Boy! Kai,Luhan

-sequel of Goodbye,My Love-

Kaihun Side

"Kai, Kai!" Panggil Sehun yang sudah dari tadi melentikkan kedua jarinya di depan Jongin yang sedang melamun. Jongin pun tersentak

"Oh? Ada apa sehun?" Balas Jongin sambil tersenyum dingin

"Kenapa kau melamun? Apa karena 'dia'?" Ucap Sehun dengan penekanan di bagian 'dia', Sehun mencoba tenang, ia menghela nafas.

"Itu kau sudah tau, Kenapa kau masih bertanya?" Balas Jongin dingin.

"KAI! BISA TIDAK KAU MENCINTAIKU UNTUK SATU HARI SAJA?, KAU TAU? AKU SELALU BERUSAHA AGAR KAU SUKA PADAKU, TAPI SEPERTINYA TIDAK ADA HASILNYA YA? AKU MUAK DENGAN SEMUA INI! KAU BEGITU JAHAT! KAU SUDAH MEMILIKIKU TETAPI MASIH MEMIKIRKAN DAN MENCINTAI 'DIA'! SAKIT KAI! SAKIT" Air mata Sehun pun jatuh seiring kata-kata yang ia ucapkan. Selama ini ia berpacaran dengan Kai, Kai masih saja memikirkan 'dia' yang bahkan Sehun pun tidak tahu siapa. Yang pasti Sehun Membenci 'Dia', siapapun itu.

"Aku kan sudah pernah bilang, jika tidak ingin tersakiti jangan berada disampingku." kai berdiri dari bangkunya dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan sehun yang Menangis. Miris.

~O.O~

HanSoo Side

"Lu! Apa kita terlalu pagi ya? Sepi sekali~" gerutu Kyungsoo yang dari tadi mondar-mandir di kelasnya

"Hmmmm, Suruh siapa kau mengajakku datang sepagi ini!" Luhan melihat kearah jam tangannya "ini jam 6.30 sedangkan kelas kita pukul 9.00! Kau membuang-buang waktuku! Aku kan bisa tiduran dulu" Omel Luhan yang udah bosan melihat Kyungsoo yang momdar mandir. Ia menarik tangan kyungsoo untuk duduk di bangku sampingnya

"Ih kau apaan sih? Aku bosan tahu!" Kyungsoo Mempoutkan bibirnya, Luhan yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam seperti batu.

"Ya! Kau kenapa?" Tanya kyungsoo sambil melentikkan tangannya didepan muka Luhan karena dari tadi Luhan hanya diam.

"A-ah ya? Aku tidak apa-apa kok!" Luhan gugup karena ketahuan melamun, Ia begitu terkesima dengan bibir kyungsoo yang dipoutkan. Begitu indah

"Hayo mengaku! Jangan bohong! Kau melamunkan aku kan? Hahahaha" Ucap Kyungsoo asal tebak tapi tepat, Luhan binggung ingin membalas apa karena itu semua benar.

"Yak! Kau melamun lagi! Lu!" Kyungsoo yang kesal langsung berdiri dari bangkunya dan mau keluar kelas.

"Kyung kau mau kemana?" Luhan sepertinya baru tersadar. Kyungsoo menatap luhan lalu menjawab "keluar! Kau menjengkelkan!" Lalu pergi

"Aishhh, Anak itu!" Luhan pun mengejar kyungsoo dan mulai meminta maaf, setelah dicoba berbagai cara kyungsoo tetap tidak mau memaafkannya. Terlintas satu cara paling ampuh.

"Kyung kau harus memaafkan aku! Jika tidak aku akan mengelitiki mu!" Kyungsoo yang dari tadi berjalanpun berhenti. Luhan yang melihat reaksi Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum didalam hati karena rencananya berh-

"Biarkan! Aku tidak peduli" Atau lebih tepatnya Tidak berhasil. Akhirnya luhan benar-benar mengelitiki Kyungsoo, kelemahan kyungsoo.

"Sudahhh, Hahaha berhenti hahaha, lepaskan hahaha" Akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa lepas dari Luhan dan berlari kekelas, Luhan masih mengejar Kyungsoo. Mereka terus berlari, kursi dan meja sudah tak beraturan. Luhan masih setia mengejar kyungsoo yang berlari sambil tertawa, mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang berada dikelas tersebut.

"LUHAN! KYUNGSOO! BERSIHKAN SEMUA TOILET SESUDAH JAM KALIAN!" Teriak Sang Dosen killer yang tidak sengaja melewati kelas mereka. Keduanya pun hanya bisa terdiam mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi sedangkan dosen tadi sudah pergi.

"Tadi aku sedang menggelitiki mu lalu memporak-porandakan kelas lalu dosen killer itu datang dan menghukum kita" ulang Luhan sambil memasang wajah tidak mengertinya.

"Hentikan bersikap seperti itu bodoh! Ini semua karenamu tahu tidak?!" Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang menekuknya hanya bisa berjongkok di lantai sambil meratapi nasibnya.

~O.O~

"Kai kau kok sudah pulang jam segini bukannya kau masih ada jadwal sampai jam 1?!" Omel Eomma Kai yang berada didapur ketika melihat anaknya pulang

"Sudahlah eomma aku sedang tak ingin berdebat!" Balas kai sambil naik anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Yak! Kau tidak sopan sekali! Kalau masuk itu yang sopan! Yak! Yak!" Teriak Nyonya Kim dari Dapur. Tetapi Jongin tidak merespon, ia terlalu lelah

Sesampainya di kamar ia hanya merbahkan tubuhnya sambil melihat langit-langit kamarnya, tatapannya kosong. Memikirkan seseorang yang -menurutnya- tidak memikirkannya.

"Hhhh, memikirkannya lagi. Kenapa dia selalu berada di kepalaku?!" Tak terasa, satu bulir kristal mengalir melewati pipi tan nya. "Kenapa juga aku harus menangis karena dia? Padahal aku seorang lelaki" Cepat cepat air matanya ia hapus.

"Setidaknya aku bahagia, ia pernah berada dan mewarnai hidupku." 'Walau sekarang tidak' lanjut Jongin dalam hatinya.

"Sudahlah lebih baik aku tidur! Huppp" Jongin langsung menggulung-gulung dirinya dengan selimut tebal lalu tertidur.

~O.O~

"Ini semua salahmu! Akhirnya kita berakhir di sini huhu..."

Sekarang Kyungsoo dan Luhan Berada di Toilet, menjalankan misi khusus dari sang dosen. yang pertama mereka bersihkan adalah Toilet Laki-laki

"Apaan? Kau menyalahkanku? Yang ada ini semua salahmu!"

"Salahmu! Kalau tadi kau tidak menggelitikiku pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi Huahhhhh! Eomma aku ingin pulang saja ke Busan!" Teriak kyungsoo.

"Heh jangan bercanda! Kalau kau kebusan siapa yang akan membersihkan semua ini?" Luhan menujuk toilet yang sangat-sangat bau dan kotor

"kau saja, Ewhh kenapa mereka semua tidak bisa menjaga kebersihan sih?! Menjijikan!" Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki ke dekat bilik toilet dengan langkah yg hati-hati, Luhan yang melihat hal itupun berniat iseng.

"Duarr!" Ucap luhan sambil sedikit mendorong kyungsoo. Akhirnya kyungsoo jatuh dilantai yang -dianggapnya- menjijikan.

"Sialan kau Luhan! Kemari dan akan kubunuh kau!" Dan berakhir dengan kejar-kejaran lagi.

~O.O~

"Hufttt... akhirnya selesai juga!" Ucap kyungsoo sambil duduk dan mengelap keringat yang dari tadi bercucuran tanpa ada niat untuk berhenti.

"Hhhh... pulang yuk! Badanku pegal-pegal dan gatal!" Ajak Luhan yang melihat kyungsoo begitu berantakan, rambutnya acak-acakan, wajah,leher, dan bajunya basah penuh dengan keringat.

"Hmm, kajja!" Kyungsoo mengandeng tangan Luhan dan menyeretnya, Luhan masih shock karena tangannya digandeng oleh Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengikuti. Alih-alih pergi ke Apartemen, kyungsoo malah mengajak Luhan makan. Luhan yang baru 'engeh' hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya tanpa ada niatan untuk bertanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang melihat luhan mengerutkan alisnya

"Ani, hanya saja... kenapa kita disini?" Tanya luhan balik dengan alis yang masih mengerut

"Ya untuk makanlah bodoh!"

"Aku tahu... hhhh... susah ya ngomong sama cewek kaya kamu"

"Cewek kaya gimana? Ishhh menyebalkan sekali sih!"

"Hhhhhhh... sudahlah diam dan makan saja"

"Yak! Harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu! Kan aku yang mengajak!"

"Terserah aku mau makan! Selamat makan"

Dan setelah itu mereka makan dalam diam. Luhan diam-diam mengamati Kyungsoo yang -menurutnya- sangat menggemaskan dan tertangkap basah oleh kyungsoo.

"Kenapa? Aku tahu aku cantik, tak usah dilihati seperti itu" ucap kyungsoo setelah mengunyah makanannya

"Iya, kau sangat cantik maka dari itu jadilah pacarku" entah keberanian dari mana Luhan mengatakan hal itu dalam sekejab saja

"A-apa?!" Muka kyungsoo saat itu juga berubah seperti kepiting rebus, benar-benar merah

"K-kau mau t-tidak?!" Tanya luhan gelagapan

"Eung...b-baiklah" detak jantung luhan serasa berhenti saat itu juga, Di terima oleh Kyungsoo

WHAT THE HELL?!

-TBC-

Ada yang masih inget ff ini sama nungguin? Pasti gak ada haha...

Sabar :"" ff ini emang udah pasaran sih jadi gak seru... tapi gak papa lah ya post, nambah-nambah ff kaisoo my favorite OTP ❤

Aku mau curcol boleh kan?

Sebenernya aku cukup kecewa sama para siders... Emang sih ceritanya gak bagus tapi bisa kan nyempetin buat sekedar nulis 'next' ? Yasudahlah, itu terserah pada kalian... Yaudah cukup sekian soori edisi curcolnya, Pay pay~

Song Soo Ri


	4. Chapter 4

Pertama2 aku mau minta maaf karena sempet lupa sama ff ini :'v Writer's block bruh :'v. Sekarang mau aku lanjutin tapi ada beberapa yang diubah gapapa ya? DISINI BUKAN KAIHUN ATAU HANSOO LAGI TAPI KAILU DAN HUNSOO. Maaf kalo dulu pas bikin cerita gak mikir dulu tentang pairingnya. Sekali lagi, PERAN SEHUN SAMA LUHAN DITUKAR. Makasih~

SEQUEL OF GOODBYE, MY LOVE

AUTHOR : SONG SOO RI

Cast : Do Kyungsoo , Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan

Pairing : KAISOO , _HUNSOO , KAILU_

Genre : Hurt/Comfort,Romance, Friendship(?)

Warn : Aneh, Gaje, GS! All Uke, Typo bertebaran, Hurt/comfort,Romance,Friendship gagal , DLDR!, RnR?

~XOXO~  
'J-jadi Kyungsoo menerimaku?' batin Sehun tak percaya, mulutnya terbuka lebar sedangkan kyungsoo sudah melarikan diri dari Cafe tersebut.

Sehun baru tersadar ketika Handphonenya bergetar.

From : Luhan

To : Sehun

'Sehun, aku membutuhkanmu'

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya binggung, tidak biasanya 'mantan'nya itu menghubunginya. Jika Luhan menghubunginya berarti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada kekasihnya yang baru.

Tapi biarkan kali ini Sehun mengabaikannya, Biasanya ia selalu menjadi tempat bersandar Luhan ketika ada masalah. Mereka masih berhubungan karena persahabatan mereka yang kuat bahkan setelah mereka putus.

Sehun segera berdiri dan melangkah ke arah pintu keluar. Ia berniat keluar dari Cafe sebelum suara salah satu pelayan mengintrupsinya,

"Tuan, Anda belum membayar" dan berakhir dengan Sehun yang berjalan sambil menunduk malu, Ugh... Poor Sehunnie

~XOXO~

"Eomma? Ada apa ini? kenapa semua barang - barang di kemas? JANGAN - JANGAN KITA BANGKRUT DAN SEMUA BARANG - BARANG KITA DISITA OLEH BANK? ANDWAE!" tanya Kai ketika mendapati bahwa barang - barang dirumahnya sudah tersimpan rapih dalam kardus.

"YA! JANGAN BERTERIAK! AIGOO...KUPINGKU" Balas Nyonya Kim tak kalah Nyaring, Kai masih tercengang melihat seluruh barang - barangnya menghilang, bahkan TV dan Lemari Pendinginnya pun sudah menghilang.

"Eomma, aku tak ingin hidup melarat. Aigoo... Eotteohke eomma? Huaaaaa" jerit Kai merana. Sedangkan Nyonya Kim bersusah payah untuk bersabar agar tidak menampar anaknya yang sangat bodoh itu.

"Aigoo... dosa apa diriku hingga mempunyai anak bodoh sepertimu? Ya tuhan, ampuni aku" gumam Nyonya Kim sambil berdoa terus menerus, Kai yang mendengarnya langsung berkomentar

"Aigoo... dosa apa diriku hingga mempunyai Eomma cerewet sepertimu? Ya tuhan, ampuni aku" Ulang Kai dengan bodohnya lalu berlari ke dapur.

"DASAR ANAK SIALAN! KEMARI KAU!" Dan akhirnya mereka bermain kejar-kejaran yang terasa lebih lega karena barang - barang mereka sudah sebagian hilang.

"Huft... Sudah Eomma, aku lelah... jika kau ingin melanjutkannya, lanjutkan sendiri saja ya" Ucap Kai yang sudah tepar di Sofa.

"Dasar anak nakal, yasudah bereskan barang - barangmu. Kita akan pindah nanti Malam kepusat Kota" Ucapan Nyonya Kim membuat rasa penasaran Kai terjawab

"Hmm...APA?!" Teriak Kai baru tersadar akan ucapan eommanya. "Andwae Eomma! bagaimana dengan pendidikanku? Aku tak ingin pindah eomma! Eomma!" Rajuk Kai dan diakhiri dengan teriakan ketika Nyonya Kim dengan santainya meninggalkannya.

"Eomma tidak bisa begitu! eomma bahkan tidak bertanya pendapatku! Ya Tuhan, saat ini aku benar-benar meragukan bahwa ia adalah Eommaku!" Rancau Kai yang masih belum bisa terima kalau ia akan pindah ke pusat kota.

"UGH, NIGHTMARE" Dan akhirnya seluruh rumah dipenuhi oleh Teriakan kai yang super dasyat.

~XOXO~

"Huft, aku lelah sekali" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil merebahkan badannya pada sofa.

Ia langsung lari dari Cafe ketika menjawab pertanyaan sehun tanpa pikir panjang sehingga melewati halte, ketika sudah berada jauh dari halte ia baru ingat kalau itu satu - satunya halte di jalan tersebut. Alhasil kyungsoo harus berjalan kaki agar sampai ke halte berikutnya.

Karena merasa bosan ia mulai membuka Handphonenya dan melihat galeri, ia membuka folder yang berisikan 'dirinya' seseorang yang ia rindukan sedang tersenyum di foto itu, lalu foto selanjutnya ia dan lelaki itu saling merangkul sambil tertawa bahagia.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya aku melupakanmu" gumam kyungsoo lirih sambil tersenyum pedih, ia mulai menekan tombol delete dan menghapus album yang berisi tentang dia, Kim Jongin.

"Hhh... Assa! Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?" Monolog kyungsoo dengan nada yang cerah, ngomong - ngomong ia baru ingat jika tadi Sehun memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Ugh... memikirkannya saja sudah membuat pipi tembam kyungsoo dipenuhi serambut merah.

Setelah puas menghayal akhirnya kyungsoo memutuskan untuk Minum cokelat hangat di balkon, memerhatikan kepadatan Kota Seoul pada Siang Hari. Tanpa sadar balkon sebelah terbuka dan menampilkan Namja yang sedang tersenyum sambil memerhatikan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang merasa diperhatikan akhirnya menoleh, setelah melihat siapa yang berada dibalkon samping kamar apartemennya itu ia menumpahkan cokelat panasnya karena kaget.

"Auhh...panas" Kyungsoo meringis lirih ketika kakinya terkena cokelat panasnya yang baru saja terjatuh. Sehun yang melihat itu langsung saja melompati balkonnya agar sampai di balkon Kyungsoo.

Setelah sampai di balkon kyungsoo,Sehun langsung menggendong kyungsoo ke sofa dan mengambil kotak P3K lalu mengobati Kaki Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam, bagaimana tidak? Tiba - tiba digendong Bridal style oleh kekasihmu dan dihadiahkan pemandangan Rahang tegas sehun sangat membuatnya terkejut. Ia bahkan hampir lupa caranya bernafas untuk sesaat karena ketampanan kekasihnya yang baru ia sadari.

"Aish, kenapa kau begitu ceroboh huh? apa aku begitu tampan sampai kau lengah dan menjatuhkan cokelat hangat mu itu? Lagi pula ini masih siang! kenapa kau meminum Cokelat hangat huh?" Cerocos Sehun panjang sambil mengobati kaki kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang ditanya akhirnya tersentak kembali ke didunia nyata.

"Berisik! Lagipula siapa yang tampan huh? dirimu? Hahahaha, bahkan Oppa - Oppaku lebih tampan dari dirimu! Mereka yang terbaik, Ah aku mencintai mereka" Balas kyungsoo sewot lalu berfangirling ria melupakan Sehun berada di sampingnya, Sehun yang dibalas seperti itupun merasa jengkel dan menekan kaki kyungsoo.

"Akh! sialan! Ingin membunuhku huh? Ini sakit sekali! Akhh appo!" teriak Kyungsoo histeris padahal sehun hanya menekan lembut kaki kyungsoo

"Jangan lebay! Aku hanya menekannya lembut kau sudah menjerit - jerit seperti sedang kesurupan! Bagaimana jika aku menekannya kuat huh?" Ucap Sehun dengan smirk dan kedua alis yang diangkat - naikkan.

"Sialan! Menjauh dari kakiku yang indah ini!" kyungsoo menepis tangan sehun yang berada di kakinya lalu mundur secara perlahan

"Hmm? Apa? Kaki mu yang indah huh?" ucap sehun menggoda sambil merangkat menindih kyungsoo

"Y-ya! A-apa yang kau lakukan huh? Dasar sialan! Menyingkir dariku!" Kyungsoo yang gelagapan hanya bisa berteriak sambil memukul - mukul dada bidang sehun.

'O-omo! Apa yang dialakukan? Aku harus bagaimana Eomma? ah, Eotteohke?' Batin Kyungsoo dilema.

Sehun semakin mendekatkan kepalanya pada kepala kyungsoo sedangkan kyungsoo sudah menutup mata, menhindari hal yang akan terjadi.

CUP!

Sehun mengecup bibir kyungsoo pelan lalu melepasnya dan melihat muka merah kyungsoo. 'Cantiknya' batin sehun.

"Y-ya! M-mwoya! A-aish!" Kyungsoo menutup mukanya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa menebar smirk nya.

"Heiii kenapa kau menutup mukamu yang cantik hah? Kemarikan tanganmu! Biarkan aku melihat wajah bidadariku yang cantik ini" gombal sehun yang makin membuat kyungsoo semakin gila.

"Aakh! Menjauh!" Lalu Kyungsoo lari begitu saja kedalam kamar sebelum Oh Sehun yang menyebalkan itu mengganggunya lagi.

"Hahahahahaha" Sedangkan diluar kamar Kyungsoo Sehun sedang tertawa terbahak - bahak karena dapat menggoda kyungsoo plus mendapatkan kecupan manis sebagai bonusnya.

XOXO

Malamnya.

"Eomma...kau serius? Kita pindah? aigoo... aku bahkan belum memberitahu kekasihku!" Rengek Kai yang masih 'keukeuh' tidak ingin pindah sedangkan barang - barangnya sudah diangkut ke Rumahnya di pusat kota.

"Yasudah beritahu kekasihmu itu dan putuskan lalu pergi, apa susahnya?" Kejam sekali Eommanya ini! Tidak tahukan Kai tidak ingin pindah karena kenangannya saat bersama Kyungsoo? Ck! Kai berdecih pelan lalu tersenyum pahit mengingat alasan ia tak ingin pergi.

"Arrasseo" Balas Kai Lirih, mengingat hal tersebut membuatnya ingin mengubur diri sendiri ataupun menenggelamkan dirinya dilaut.

"Eh? Kenapa kau lesu seperti itu huh? plin plan sekali dirimu! Sebentar Tidak mau pindah sebentar Ingin Pindah, Ck!" Tidak tahukan Eommanya bahwa saat ini ia sedang sedih? Ck, orang tua macam apa itu.

"Aku ingin memberitahu kekasihku dulu, aku pergi" Kai segera mengambil jaket dan keluar dari rumah sambil menghiraukan Teriakan Eommanya yang dapat membuat telinganya pecah.

"Huftt..." Kai Merapatkan jaketnya saat merasakan hawa dingin menusuk kulitnya yang bahkan sudah terbalut Jaket super tebal.

"Na Eotteohke?" Kai mendonggak kan kepalanya melihat langit yang dipenuhi bintang - bintang yang terang. Ia mengangkat tangannya pada udara kosong seakan - akan ingin menggapai bintang yang berada pada langit.

"Hhh... lebih baik aku beritahu Luhan dulu saja." Kai membuka ponselnya dan melihat 25 pesan masuk dan 48 Miss call dari orang yang sama, Luhan.

Ia membuka satu persatu pesan yang dikirimkan Luhan namun tak membalasnya lalu membuka kontak Luhan Untuk menelfonnya.

"Luhan?"

'...'

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memberitahu sesuatu. Datanglah ke Cafe biasa, aku tunggu" Lalu dengan tidak berperasaan kai menutup teleponnya tanpa menunggu balasan dari Luhan yang terdengar sangat bersemangat.

Disisi lain, Luhan sangat teramat senang karena ini pertama kalinya seorang Kim Jongin menghubunginya terlebih dahulu. Biasanya ia yang menghubungi Jongin yang hanya akan dijawab dengan 'hmm' 'iya' 'baiklah' dan semacamnya.

Luhan langsung bersiap - siap dengan senyum yang terus terpatri diwajahnya, ia harus tampil secantik mungkin agar Jongin lebih mencintainya -setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan- dan mereka menjadi lebih dekat. ia menganggap ini adalah suatu langkah baru untuk hubungannya dengan Jongin.

Setelah selesai berdandan ia buru-buru mengambil kunci mobil dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata agar dapat sampai di Cafe, tempat Jongin menunggu.

Sesampainya Luhan di Cafe ia langsung mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru Cafe dan benar saja ia mendapati Jongin sedang duduk sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Jongin!" pekik Luhan semangat lalu segera berlari kecil menuju tempat Jongin duduk. Jongin yang melihatnya hanya menampilkan raut dingin lalu meminum lagi minumannya.

"Jongin! Kenapa kau menghubungiku huh? Kau kangen ya padaku?" tanya Luhan dengan nada jenaka karena ingin menggoda Jongin namun Jongin merespon dengan wajah tembok datarnya.

"Luhan, kita berakhir. Aku akan pindah dan tak akan dapat bertemu lagi denganmu. So...Goodbye" Ucap Jongin lancar masih dengan poker facenya sedangkan Luhan sedang terdiam, terlalu shok akan hal yang baru saja Jongin ucapkan.

Ia kira ini awalan baru

ia kira Jongin sudah mulai membuka hatinya untuk Luhan

Ia kira Jongin mulai mencintainya

Dan pemikiran-pemikiran 'ia kira' lainnya sedang berterbangan dalam pikirannya, Jongin yang melihat Luhan melamun hanya berdecak lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah kearah pintu keluar. Luhan yang sadar langsung berteriak dan mengerjar Jongin

"JONGIN! TUNGGU!" Secepat kilat Luhan berlari mengejar Jongin dan usahanya tak sia-sia, ia berhasil mengejar Jongin

"Apa?" balas Jongin dingin, Luhan hanya menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum pedih

"Baiklah, kita berakhir. Tapi sebelum itu bisakan aku meminta sesuatu? Aku ingin kita Double date dengan sahabatku, Kumohon... tururi yang ini..." Mata Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca

Jongin nampak berfikir sejenak sebelum menyetujuinya "baiklah, kapan dan dimana?" Luhan menghela nafas sekali lagi sebelum menjawab "Pukul 8 di Lotte World." Lalu Jongin pergi meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja.

Luhan dengan mata yang sudah berkaca - kaca pun membuka handphonenya dan menelfon seseorang, "Halo Sehun?"

"..."

"besok kau ada acara tidak? aku ingin mengajakmu dan ekhem kekasih barumu untuk Double Date bagaimana?"

"..."

"terima kasih sehunna, aku tutup dulu ya?"

"..."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok hunna"

Tiit

Luhan menghela nafas berat lalu pergi kearah spa, tak ada salahnya merefreshing dirikan?

Sehun PoV

"Hmm, baiklah tapi aku harus berbicara dulu dengan Kyungsoo"

"..."

"Ya, Sampai jumpa besok Lu"

"..."

Tiit

Selalu seperti itu, Ia akan berbicara denganku jika ada masalah dengan Kekasihnya. Aku hanya menjadi pelampiasan, Aku tahu akan hal itu Terlebih ketika aku tahu ia sudah mencintai Kai bahkan sebelum menjadi diputuskan olehnya begitu saja ketika ia merasa Kai memiliki ketertarikan pula kepadanya, Ia meminta Kai menjadi kekasihnya dan Boom! Kai menyetujuinnya dan aku dibuang begitu saja.

Seharusnya sejak awal aku tahu bahwa Luhan hanya menganggapku sebagai dongsaengnya, Tidak lebih. Ia menerimaku sebagai kekasihnya karena merasa tidak enak padaku, Hhhh ini menyedihkan. Daripada memikirkan Luhan lebih baik aku melihat Kyungsooku saja. Ahhh~ Gadis mungil itu benar - benar lucu dan sangat menggemaskan, aku ingin menggigitnya ketika melihat pipi chubbynya itu merona.

Yatuhan aku sudah tidak kuat, kuambil handphoneku dari saku dan langsung menelfonnya.

"Halo Chagi~ kau merindukanku tidak?"

"..."

"Ahh...kau begitu kejam~ padahal aku mencintaimu loh,kkkk" Aku yakin 100% saat ini ia sedang merona parah, Ughhh imutnya kekasihku ini~

"..."

"Hahahaha iya iya, oh iya kau besok pagi tidak ada jadwal kan? Aku ingin berkencan denganmu~" ucapku manja, merusak image manly-ku hanya didepannya

"..."

"Ke Lotte World Pukul 8, nanti pagi aku jemput okay?"

"..."

"oh iya, aku lupa kamar kita bersebelahan. Itu karena setiap hari dipikiranku hanya ada dirimu chagi~"

"..."

Tiit

Yatuhan, menggemaskannya mahkluk ciptaanmu yang satu ini. Arghh, rasanya aku sangat tidak sabar menantikan hari esok. Lebih baik aku segera tidur agar besok menjadi sangat tampan, hahaha. Kyungie, Jaljayo~

TBC

Haloha~

Adakah yang kangen ff ini? (enggak) Maapkeun baru bisa Update Huee T.T, Sebenernya dari awalkan aku memang cuman Reader yang pengen mencoba sesuatu yang baru jadi sering banget kena Writer's Block. Maapkeun ya~

Btw, ada yang bilang ini ff kaisoo tapi kaisoo momentnya gak ada, Maafin aku tapi Jalur ceritanya memang aku buat kayak begitu dulu, Ntar ada saatnya kok kaisoo ketemuan dan... /no spoiler/ Dan makasih banget buat reader aku yang udh ngingetin kalo FF ini pernah ada dengan cara me Review, Sumpah aku seneng banget pas ada yang review walau cuman satu kata 'Next' aja aku hargain banget makasih buat Sider aku juga yang seenggaknya udh ngeluangin waktu buat baca ff abal – abal ini, udh kali ya curcolnya? Maaf gak bisa bales review kalian satu-satu... tapi aku seneng banget kalian Review..

Song Soo Ri


End file.
